


The Heart Grows Fonder

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what thoughts could be hidden behind a person's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Grows Fonder

Juliet sat at the bottom of the stairs, hands under her chin. Artemis and Butler would be back from Ho Chi Minh City soon. She'd been thinking a lot in their absence. Mostly about Artemis.

And about how Mrs Fowl now wanted her sacked, but that didn't really bother her much - she knew Angeline was completely insane.

She didn't even notice Artemis until he spoke. "Problems, Juliet?"

She had a momentary flash of panic. Dare she tell him her thoughts, or...

"My own fault, Artemis. Apparently I left a gap in the curtains. Mrs Fowl couldn't sleep."

No. Not today.


End file.
